Road-Trip
by Bruv786
Summary: The gang are driving down to Berk. It’s going to be a journey of adventure, mischief, romance and danger. Will they make it out alive? Honestly, that would be a miracle. Modern Au Hiccstird moments
1. Storm

**I was on a road trip recently and it wasn't as hectic as this but oh I wish it was.**

**I'm so sorry for the super long wait but everything should be ok now. Well, until school starts /**

**Italics are people's thoughts. **

**Enjoy! **

**=**

"Right I think that's everything. Please tell me that's everything, Astrid." Hiccup was having a hard time closing the overpacked boot of the rental minivan.

Astrid gave a snort, "Nope, you're forgetting the people we are spending the next few hours with. Though it will probably feel like years."

"Oh yeah. Is this even a good idea? I mean all of us in the same car for hours on end? I don't think we are all making it out alive."

"Probably. But it's too late now, here they come."

Hiccup turned to join his girlfriend watching their friends running towards them. The gang had already put their luggage in the overflowing camper van so, when Hiccup saw the twins and Snotlout with an extra bag, he visibly groaned.

"You guys are holding that in your lap, there's no space in the boot or the backseat."

"Ok, Hiccy," said the twins in complete synchronisation, freaking Hiccup out in the process.

"Whatever. I call shotgun!" Snotlout hollered as he made his way to the desired seat.

"Sure you can have it, Snotlout. You just have to fight Astrid for it!"

Snotlout turned around, at Hiccup's words, to face a scary Astrid Hofferson. She was cracking her knuckles and had a menacing grin. I

He held his hands up, "That's ok, Astrid. You can have the shotgun. I'll just sit-"

"GANGWAY!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut had came out of nowhere and were knocking everyone over in their path. They made it to the two windows and pressed their faces against the glass. "We want window seats!"

"Fine," Snotlout grumbled. "I'll just sit... Fishlegs?! What on Earth are you wearing?"

All eyes turned to Fishlegs who was in the process of helping Hiccup up from the ground as he had been knocked down in the Thorston Tornado. Fishlegs was wearing a woolly hat and mittens, and a huge coat winter coat above multiple sweaters.

"We are going to Berk which snows 9 months of the year and hails the other three. I came prepared for it."

After brushing the dirt of his clothes, Hiccup turned to look at his friend, "Yeah, um Fishlegs? I checked the forecast this morning. Berk isn't going to be that cold. Actually it's going to be pretty warm."

"See, Fishface! You are so going to regret that outfit decision of yours. Your dressed like we're going to Iceland."

Astrid came up behind him and hit Snotlout's head, "Muttonhead. Iceland is actually a very warm place and Snotlout, your outfit isn't exactly dressed for Berk either. It's not going to be that warm and it's impractical. Hope you've got different clothing in your luggage."

Snotlout's outfit consisted of a red vest, cargo shorts, orange flip flops and red sunglasses. Those flips flops were going to be no good climbing up many of Berk's mountains and hills.

Astrid continued on, "And is this your surfboard? Good luck trying to use that in Berk's choppy seas. You'll be lucky if your surfboard doesn't snap in half."

She passed the flames designed surfboard to Snotlout who visibly gulped. "Whatever, I'm sure it will be fine. Now," He rubbed his hands together, "Seats."

"Well Snotlout, I've solved that for you. There's no way you can sit with that surfboard in the middle seat unless," Hiccup turned to look at the twins, who still had their faces against the window, "the twins don't mind having your surfboard across their lap."

"Oh we do, we really do mind," the twins answered in synchronisation and were sporting matching grins.

Snotlout sent them a sharp glare.

**=**

The gang had finally set off. Hiccup was driving, Astrid was in shotgun and keeping everything, or should I say everyone, in order. Fishlegs was the pretty much the boar meat in the Thorston sandwich, while the slices of bread, sorry I mean twins, were keeping everyone awake by arguing over who gets to choose the music.

"You're music choice is Horrendous!" screamed Tuffnut.

"You're face is Horrendous!" replied Ruffnut angrily.

"Can you two please stop using my middle name to insult each other?" sighed Hiccup. "Also, as driver, shouldn't I get to pick?"

"What babe? I don't think so. You're driving and should be concentrating on the roads. Not deciding what song to listen to," chimed in Astrid. "As shotgun, I have to make sure everyone follows the rules."

At that right moment a familiar chirp came from behind Astrid's left ear.

"Was that-" Hiccup began.

"Nope," Astrid replied sharply.

"I'm pretty sure that sounded like-"

"No it wasn't, Fishlegs," Astrid interrupted him and sent him a fierce glare.

"Hey Tuffnut? What do you when the rule enforcer doesn't follow the rules?" joked Ruffnut.

"It is quite the predicdiment, dear Ruffnut. See, Astrid has to punish all those who disobey! But should she punish herself?" replied Tuffnut.

"Wait what's going on? Honestly, I'm missing out in all the drama back here," huffed Snotlout.

Ruffnut turned around to face him, "Basically, Astrid clearly has hidden Stormfly in her hair but she's denying it even though, we can hear her chirping and we were all told no pets because they wasn't enough space and, you still following along?"

Snotlout, who had been nodding along, replied, "Uh, sure. Just about."

"Ok, and then basically now, she will need to..."

Meanwhile, in the front, Astrid was growing angrier. Her arms were crossed tightly and her face was twisted into a scowl. Hiccup seemed to notice his girlfriend's scary demeanour and tried to signal in the rear-view mirror to Fishlegs to change the mood.

"Uh, well I guess Stormfly is kind of small and doesn't do much, so I don't see why Astrid shouldn't be able to bring her along," stated Fishlegs.

Hiccup face-palmed. That was a huge mistake. He watched Astrid from the corner of his eye. Her face held a neutral expression as she looked at Fishlegs from the wing mirror.

"Really Fishlegs? Stormfly doesn't do much?"

Her cold tone silenced everyone in the car.

"No, um, well she is beautiful... and uh-"

"Oh Fishlegs, Stormfly is far more than just her appearance," interrupted an amused Astrid.

Fishlegs was panic-stricken and he tried to signal Hiccup for help. Hiccup just shook his head, 'You're in too deep my friend.'

All of a sudden, a wooden skewer flew through the air and pinned Fishlegs's woolly hat to the roof of the minivan. He let out a loud 'yelp' before Astrid let out a battle cry and Stormfly flew to Fishlegs. She flew around his face and pecked it before landing in his hair and pulling the strands in her talons. Fishlegs tried to dislodge her but Stormfly's grip was too strong.

The whole minivan was in chaos. Hiccup was trying to reason with Astrid to call off Stormfly. Astrid was too busy feeling proud of Stormfly and the fact her newest trick went well. Ruffnut was encouraging Stormfly and was keeping track of many times the bluebird pecked Fishlegs's face. Tuffnut was watching all the bruises form on Fishlegs's face and was giving them names. Fishlegs, at this point, was just apologising to Stormfly and begging her to show some mercy. And Snotlout, well he was filming the whole ordeal as a memory and was in serious awe of Stormfly.

"Astrid! You and Stormfly have made your point. Can you not get her to stop? Please?"

'Who's the most clever and beautiful bird in all the land? Stormfly, that's who.'

"Go Stormfly! Yes that's it! Wait I think you missed a spot..."

"So, that's Fish and that's Legs and that can be Tuffnut and Tuffnut Junior..."

"Stormflyyyy! Please stop, I beg you! Show some mercy- OW!"

'Wow. Stormfly's actually pretty cool...'

"Oi Tuffnut! Get out of the shot, I can't see Stormfly!"

It was going to be a very, very long road trip to Berk...

**=**

**More chapters are to come! **

**I hope this was entertaining so far :D**

** I hope the chapter title kind of made sense. It's like Astrid's anger is the 'thunder' and then obviously Stormfly is the 'storm.'**

**Please comment, favourite and follow :) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Bruv786 x**


	2. Footprints

**First if all, I would like to apologise greatly for updating so late. **

**School has started and my classes are more difficult and my workload is much bigger **

**Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! **

**=**

The minivan was in an uncomfortable and tense silence. The only sounds was the squelching of Fishlegs taking out the cream from its pot and Snotlout's fingers tapping away at his phone.

Hiccup really didn't like the silence. It made it hard for him to concentrate because it seemed like everyone was watching him driving and that put him off. He needed a little background noise.

"Hey Tuff, why don't you pick a song to put on?"

Hiccup's words were purely innocent but the uproar it caused was huge.

"YAS! ONE TO T-MAN!"

"That's so unfair! You can't pick from twins! We are a package, you ask for one, you get both!"

"Please, please don't put something thumping on," whined Fishlegs.

"I HAVE LIKE, SO MUCH CONTROL. I COULD DO ANYTHING! I COULD... I COULD DO MATHS!"

"As if. The class would be arguing if the answer was 18 or 19 and your answer was Abraham Lincoln!"

"Actually Ruff, I think that was because Tuffnut was doing his modern studies homework that time," pointed out Fishlegs.

"That's beside the point! Hiccup can't just choose between twins. That's like choosing between... between..."

"An idiot and an idiot?," sneered Snotlout.

"Yes, exactl- Shut up Snotlout!"

Ruffnut twisted around in her seat and began slapping Snotlout. He was trying to dodge the slaps, but he had very little space and kept hitting his head off his brightly coloured surfboard.

At the front, Astrid and Hiccup just looked on.

"You just can't leave a comfortable silence alone, can you?" sighed Astrid.

She was rather enjoying the peace and quiet because, unlike her boyfriend, she focused better without the rabble from her friends.

"Milady, that silence was anything but comfortable. It was unnerving."

Astrid snorted, "Yeah right. Just admit it. You felt like everyone's eyes were on your driving."

Hiccup's eyes bulged and his jaw slacked slightly. How did she know? He cleared this throat and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. OH MY THOR, ENOUGH!"

The whole minivan went deadly silent following Astrid's outburst. Everyone was wise enough to know not to mess about any longer after Astrid had used that voice. Only a fool who doesn't want to keep their head anymore would engage with Astrid straight after that.

And apparently Tuffnut didn't want his head anymore.

He started Astrid's poking shoulder, trying to get her attention. Meanwhile, everyone else in the minivan was silently gesturing to stop but apparently everyone was bad at picking up warnings. She eventually had enough and turned around to face him.

"What?" She snapped.

Everyone braced themselves. Hiccup was trying to remember if he had packed the medical kit while Snotlout was secretly filming what was about to do down.

"Valkyrie of destruction, whom strength is eternally unmatched, whom has the power to let hel rain over us, may you put my song on? I know I am not worthy of your prowess in anything but I ask you to grant me this one wish."

A nervous silence followed and everyone, except Astrid and Tuffnut, waited with bated breath.

"Valkyrie of destruction eh? I like the sound of that! And of course Tuffnut, what song do you want?"

"Hall of fame by The Script, please!"

"Mm, good choice. I'll just put it on through Bluetooth..."

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was star struck. This isn't how it usually went. Tuffnut should be headless by now but somehow he had managed not to anger Astrid. And that wasn't exactly an easy task. Most things he did annoyed Astrid.

There was only one explanation: alternative universe.

Eventually, Astrid had set everything up and the melody of the piano started to play through the car's speaker, breaking the confused silence. Tuffnut started to mumble along to the lyrics while Astrid just bobbed her head along to the music.

"Yeah, you can be the greatest,

You can be the best..."

Ruffnut was the first one to snap back into reality but she just went back into a bad mood over her twin getting the first music choice and his music choice being quite good. Hiccup started to make a music video in his head with the song. Fishlegs was sulking, which was pretty rare, over the fact that Astrid hadn't got Stormfly to attack Tuffnut as well.

Snotlout was still confused. He sweet talked Astrid all the time and where did that get him? A punch in the face for the main course and a large bruise for dessert. He was also disappointed that Stormfly didn't do her attack on Tuffnut. He was looking forward to that.

It was only when Snotlout's phone starting pinging loudly did he return. But as soon as he read his screen, he paled. It was as if someone had texted his execution warrant to him. He started breathing strangely, it was heavy and raggedy.

Hiccup was the first to notice and looked at Snotlout from the rear view mirror.

"Hey, uh Snot? What's up? You look like your dad just texted y- oh wait, it's him isn't it?"

Snotlout met Hiccup's eyes in the mirror and nodded slowly but then all of a sudden his demeanour changed.

"Why didn't you guys remind me! Honestly, you lot are the worst friends! You were all given mouths for a reason. USE THEM. I can't believe it's today. This is such bad timing..."

He continued his frustrated ranting until Astrid had enough.

"What is it Snotlout?" she snapped.

"Exam results day," he whispered.

Unsurprisingly, everyone had different reactions the the news.

"That time of year already, huh?" said Hiccup as if he was reminiscing some sweet childhood memory.

"Yeah. Damn, time flies fast. I hope all the hard work and effort payed off," replied Astrid.

"Oh my Thor! I knew today was special! I can't believe I forgot all about it. Today is the day that will decide my future. Argh! I can't deal with the pressure!" squealed Fishlegs.

Ruffnut looked at him with disgust, "Pull yourself together! Personally, I can't wait to get out of that hel hole they call 'school.' FREEDOM AWAITS US!"

She threw her arms up and slapped Fishlegs in the face. She ended up knocking his cream pot out of his hands and it went flying through the air. But they weren't sure where it landed.

"Hey! WATCH IT!"

Oh, it had landed on top of Snotlout's head. The pot had landed lopsided and so all of the cream was dripping down one side of his face.

"I need a picture of this for Snapchat!"

"Please send it to me Ruffnut!"

"Will do Astrid! Hold on, let me get a close up and uhhh... need a filter...and perfect! Say Cream Head!"

She took a few pictures and videos before Snotlout had enough and tried to put his sticky hands on Ruffnut's phone. She moved out of the way and stuck her tongue out.

"Aw don't be a bad sport, Snotlout. At least now," Ruffnut leaned forward to sniff his hair, "now you smell like peaches! Which is way better than what you currently smell like."

"Can we please go back to freaking out about our future's being decided in a few hours time!?" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Maybe we shouldn't, I mean look what it's doing to everyone. Especially you, Fishlegs. You're getting hysterical!"

Astrid swatted her boyfriend's shoulder and murmured, "Not helping, Hiccup." He gave her a slight shrug and refocused on driving again.

"Stop panicking, Fishlegs. You're really brainy, there's no way you'll get a low A, nevermind fail. I should be worrying, I'm predicted to get a high C in maths when my chosen university requires, a minimum of, a B."

"You'll do great Milady. As the amazing boyfriend who tutored you through maths, these is no way you'll do badly."

Astrid rolled her eyes slightly at her Hiccup complementing himself, but she was grateful for him. She didn't think she'd get through all those formulae and equations without him. But she wasn't about to tell him that, his head wouldn't fit in the car if she did!

"Yeah well, I am predicted to fail all my exams, grumbled Ruffnut. "But Snot-man over here," she clasped Snotlout's shoulder, "he is predicted to not even show up."

"It's true," sighed Snotlout. "The teachers thought I will forget something important like that!"

"To be fair, you did forget it was exam results results day and didn't you get the date wrong for your chemistry prelim? Oh and-"

"Shut up, Hiccup," mumbled Snotlout.

The whole gang shared a chuckle, except Snotlout of course and Tuffnut. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now.

"Hey, bro? I knew we are twins and I can read your mind and stuff but I'm not picking anything up. I think the system is down. You got something on your mind?"

Tuffnut let out a small sigh.

"Exam results don't measure your value as a person. You could have the best grades in the world, but the worst social skills. A bad exam result doesn't mean your stupid, it means that your strengths lie somewhere else and a good exam result doesn't mean you're guaranteed a life of wealth and happiness. Don't dwell on them. Try again or do something else. At the end of the day, all that matters is that you've honestly tried and you know you have. The world doesn't need 5000 doctors, but people with kind hearts, compassion and love for one another. They are the people who keep the world spinning and alive."

"W-wow, Tuffnut. That was pretty insightful. And that's not something I say everyday to you," Fishlegs mumbled to himself.

Tuffnut chuckled to himself quietly.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. You are all good people with beautiful hearts. We need more people in this world to go against everything and create something new. You don't need a degree to do so. Some people get the degree but then decide they don't want to go into that profession and that's ok! It might be silly idea to some but tomorrow, you could be creating a job for their kids. There is no right or wrong path. There is no left or right path. In fact, there isn't even a path. There is only a field of freshly fallen snow, that you can explore. You create and go on your own journey."

"Wait why is there snow in the field? And why has no one stood in it yet?" interrupted Ruffnut.

"Oh! Oh! I know! When you step on snow you leave a footprint but when the snow falls again it will be covered. You won't see it again. So, it symbolises that you shouldn't dwell on the past."

"Mmm, I'm not sure that's it Fishlegs. I think, because the snow is white, it's like your own plank canvas. You can't see other people's footprints and their path because that's not yours. You get to find your own way and design your 'canvas' however you want."

"I think your onto something Astrid but actually, I think it's snow specifically because everyone has different footprints. Some are big, others small. The sole of everyone's shoes will leave a different footprint as well. So, the point is that everyone will leave a mark on this world but they will not be the same."

Hiccup finished his point with a sweeping gesture.

"Seriously?" Snotlout started boredly, "Tuffnut probably used snow because he loves making snow angels in them."

"He's right! I was actually going to use chocolate first but I don't want to eat chocolate that had been stood on. Who knows what junk is on your shoes and..."

Tuffnut continued rambling on enthusiastically and everyone had given up on following him along. When Tuffnut was passionate about something, and he always was, he would speak at the speed of a bullet train.

'I preferred it when he was quiet," thought Ruffnut as she tried to slap her hand over Tuffnut's mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself, standing in the hall of fame..."

**=**

**Wow! This was an overly long chapter.**

**More chapters to come! I have a holiday weekend coming out so hopefully the next update won't be too far away (fingers crossed for no homework!) **

**All rights for Hall of Fame go to The Script. I thought this song was super fitting for the chapter. **

**Please comment, favourite and follow! Always appreciated :)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Bruv786 x**


End file.
